Kimseden Gelen Aramalar
by naruss
Summary: On beş yaşındayken başladı. Kimseden gelen aramalar. Sadece bu kimsenin sesini duymak istiyordu. Ama bu isteğin bedelini hiç düşünmüş müydü? NaruSaku, üstü kapalı SasuNaru, oneshot, çeviri: Phone Calls From Nobody


**Kimse'den gelen aramalar**

Aramalar Jiraiya'yla iki buçuk yıllık eğitiminden döndükten sonra başlamıştı. Israrcı olmaları yetmezmiş gibi bir de gizemliydiler. Her seferinde telefonu açar ve karşıdakinin kim olduğunu sorar ama hiç cevap alamazdı.

Görünüşe göre, bu aramalar Kimsedendi.

Ne yazık ki, Naruto'nun şanssızlığına numarayı gösteren telefonlar yoktu. Kimin aradığını bilmesi mümkün değildi. Arayanın özel olarak seçtiği bi zaman yoktu ama Naruto onun ayda en azından bir kere aradığını biliyordu.

Ne zaman bu telefonlardan bıkmaya başladığını bile hatırlamıyordu. Ama yine de aptal bir şekilde tekrarlanan telefonu açma olayı, onun için her gün gidip Ichiraku'da yemesi kadar doğal bir hale gelmişti. Bu da Naruto'nun alışması gereken bir şeydi sadece. Arayanı gösteren bir telefona sahip olmamasının verdiği rahatsızlıktan ve kimin aradığını hiçbir zaman bilemeyeceğinden dolayı, telefonu öylece çalmaya da bırakamazdı.

Birkaç kere telefon şirketine arayanı takip etmeleri için istekte bulundu ama onlar da arayanı bulamadıklarını söylediler. Aranılan yer, takip edilemeyen türdendi. Naruto yine de potansiyel bir sapığı olmasından dolayı hiç rahatsızlık duymadı. Belki de bunu yapamayacak kadar kendi hayatıyla meşguldü.

_Zırrrrr. Zırrrrr. Zırrrrr._

"Argh!!! Geç kalacağım! Hangi akıllı bu saatte…" Naruto cümlesini bitirmeden telefona doğru ağzında ısırdığı tostuyla koşturmaya başladı. Ceketini üstüne geçirdi ve köşesi ısırılmış tostunu boş eline aldıktan sonra telefonu açtı. "Alo?"

Sessizlik.

"Alo? Bak, bu şaka için hiç uygun bir zaman değil. Geç kalmak üzereyim," durumunu niye bu garip 'var olmayan' kişiye açıkladığına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu ama yine de öyle yapmak istedi, "o yüzden kapamak zorundayım. Zaten bir şey de söylediğin yok…" diye mırıldandı sonunda.

Çıt çıkmadı.

"Peki, hoşça kal," dedi, tostun yarısını ağzına sokarak dışarı koştu. Kakashi, Sai ve Sakura'nın pek önemsememesini umdu. Belki onlar bu erkenden aldığı aramayı anlardı?

-o-o-

"Naruto, acele et hadi. Birazdan çıkacağız ve…" Sakura sözünü bitirme gereğini duymadı, sadece yumruklarını birbirine bastırdı. Görev için gerekli herşey çoktan paketlenmişti ve gitmeye hazırdı.

"Biliyorum, biliyorum…" diye mırıldandı Naruto, apartmanın içinde koşturmasına ve etrafa bakmaya devam etti; yatağının altına… buz dolabına… buzdolabının üstüne… dolaplara…

Sonunda Sakura'nın canına tak demiş olmalı ki dayanamadı. "Naruto, ne arıyorsun?" diye sordu sabırsızca. Ötekilerin onları beklemesini istemiyordu. "Eğer bakmaya devam edereceksen-"

_Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr._

"Ben bakıyorum!" diyerek çekmeceyi kapattı ve daha cümlesinin yarısını bitirmiş ve orada dikilip duran Sakura'nın yanından geçerek telefona koştu. "Alo?"

Naruto'nun telefondaki konuşmasını bitirmesini beklerken Sakura'nın kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. Naruto bir süre boyunca bir şey konuşmadı.

"Alo?" diye tekrarladı. "Bak, yine uygunsuz bir zamanda aradın… Kahretsin…" telefonu biraz indirerek gözlerini Sakura'ya çevirdi. Sakura ona 'hadi artık' diyen bir bakış attı. "Yine kapatıyorum… Hoşça kal."

Kız, Naruto'nun telefonun üstündeki kapama tuşuna basmasını ve telefonu yerine yerleştirmesini izledi.

"Her neyse, bulamadım zaten. Gidelim," dedi Naruto dikkatı dağınık bir şekilde. Darmadağınık apartmanına bir kez daha bakış atarak sırt çantasını aldı.

"Tamam," dedi Sakura, çoktan kapıya yürümeye başlamıştı.

Sarışın bir anlığına alt dudağını ısırarak kapı eşiğinde durdu. Yalnızca bir kısmını görse… cam ya da çerçevenin bir kısmı… Belki… Belki…

"Naruto!"

"Geliyorum!" diye geri bağırarak kapıyı yavaşça arkasından kapattı.

Aradığı eşya, bir çerçeve ve içinde Yedinci Takım'ın resmi, bluzlerinden birinin altında gizliydi. Yatağının üstünde, bu sabah bıraktığı yerde duruyordu. Yarı gizli çerçevenin içindeki resmin dört sakininin yüzü tavanı boş boş seyretti.

-o-o-

Hafifçe yağan yağmur görünüşe göre terk edilmiş apartmanın çatısına patır patır dökülüyordu. Naruto neredeyse bir ay önce çıktığı görevinden hala dönmemişti. Yağmur damlaları camın koyu yüzeyini döverek, yavaşça aşağı süzülüyordu. Gök gürültüsünün gümbürtüsü dışarıdan duyuldu. Buluttan buluta hoplayan yıldırım gökyüzünü aydınlattı.

Kapının tokmağı tıkırdadı. Sonra da anahtarın deliğine sokulma sesi. Çevrilmesi. Kapının açılması.

Naruto'nun ıslak giysilerinden dökülen su damlaları yerdeki tozlara saldırdı. İçeri girip oturma odasının ortasına yürürken ışıkları yakma zahmetine katlanmadı. Arkasında çamurlu ayak izleri, çıkarmadığı ayakkabılarının bir sonucu olarak, kapının gerisinden başlayarak tahta zemine kadar devam ediyordu. Öylece, hareketsiz bir biçimde dururken üzerinden akan su, etrafında gölcük oluşturmaya başlamıştı bile.

Gözleri sönüktü, sanki önünde değilmişçesine yere boş boş baktı.

Başarısız olmuşlardı. Birkaç hafta önce onu döndürmek için çıktığı görev hüsranla sona ermişti. Her şey tıpkı bir ay önce nasıl bıraktıysa öyleydi, tıpkı o fotoğrafı, ona hep uğur getiren şeyi ararken bıraktığı gibi.

Tabii, diye düşündü, onu geri getiremememizin sebebi oysa.

"_Hiçbir zaman geri dönmeyeceğim," _demişti.

Ve başarısız olmuşlardı. Geri dönmekten başka seçenekleri kalmamıştı.

Karanlık bulutlar yeniden parlayarak odayı geçici bir süreliğine ışıkla doldurdu.

_Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr._

Girdiği transtan çıkarak zombi gibi telefona yürüdü. Alıcıyı kaldırarak cevapla tuşuna bastı.

Hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Karşıdaki de.

Birkaç dakika böyle geçti, Naruto kulağını telefona bastırmış, karşı taraftan bir hayat belirtisi ararken. Dinlemesini arada bir bölen gök gürültüsü hariç hiçbir şey duymadı.

"Dinliyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu durup dururken.

Tıpkı beklediği gibi, bir cevap alamadı.

"O zaman benim konuşmamı umursamazsın herhalde?"

Böyle bir soruyu sormanın ne kadar aptalca olduğunu fark etti. Zaten arayan hep karşısındaki kişiydi ki. Elbette dinlemekten başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

"Seni biliyor muyum? Ya sen beni biliyor musun? Bu her ay tekrar tekrar yaptığın bir tür telefon şakası mı? Birisine beni her ay aramak için söz mü verdin?" sorular ağzından kendiliğinden çıkıyordu. "Sözlerin bazen istesen de istemesende bozulabildiğini biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Kapıdan içeri bir rüzgar dalgası esti. Islak kıyafetleri içinde titredi.

"Ben dün bir sözümü bozdum…" dedi çatlak bir sesle, hala bunları daha önce hiç görüp duymadığı birine anlatmanın ne kadar güvenli olduğuna dair şüpheleri vardı, "ona söz verdiğim gibi onu geri getiremedim. Onu geri getireceğimizi söylemiştik. Ama o dönmeyecek. O kadar çok çalıştık ki… O kadar da yakındık… Ama…"

Naruto gözlerini kapadı, içini çekti. Dışarıda fırtına dinmek üzereydi, yağmur biraz azalmıştı ve rüzgar eskisi kadar kuvvetli değildi.

"Onu özleyeceğim. Sanırım başından beri yanlış bir hayalin peşindeymişim… Ama merak ediyorum, hayatıma devam etme zamanı mı bu? Devam_ edebilir _miyim? Onu çok özleyeceğiz. Onu çok _özleyeceğim_…" yavaş yavaş bu "Kimse"yle konuşmak kendini garip hissetmesine sebep olmaya başlamıştı. Artık konuşmayı kesmek istiyordu. Böyle konuşmak onu transından çıkarmıştı. Başarısız olmanın verdiği şoktan.

"Pes etmek istemiyorum…"

_Bu benim ninja olmak için seçtiğim yol değil…_ diye düşündü kendi kendine.

"Ama…" sarışın telefonu daha da sıkı kavradı, elinin altındaki plastik uyarırcasına çatırdadı. Cümlesinin yarısında durdu ve yeni bir tanesine başladı. "Dinlediğin için teşekkürler, her kimsen."

Fırtına dindi. Gökyüzündeki bulutlar dağılmaya başladı.

Ve bununla beraber, Naruto kapama tuşuna bastı.

-o-o-

Ufak apartmanın içinde yüksek sesli müzik duvarları titreterek ve camları sarsarak gümbürdedi. Kahkahalar ve yiyeceklerin yenme sesi bu gürültüye katılıyordu. Yarı söylenen konuşmaların alçak sesli mırıltıları da, yarı doğru olan dedikolduların sebep olduğu kıkırtılar da, yarı ayık olan insanların gülmeleri de…

Saat cidden geçti.

Ama bunun bir önemi yoktu. Bu, Naruto'nun doğum günüydü. Kimsenin umurunda değildi hiçbir şey. Bu, onun için düzenlenmiş bir partiydi.

Dışarıda Konoha da kutluyordu. Kutlama sebepleri tamamen farklıydı ama yine de kutluyorlardı. Onlara hiç kulak asmadılar. Bu sene, bu günü Naruto'yla kutlayacaklardı, dışarıdaki köylülerle değil.

Doğumgünü çocuğu bir şişe gazoz daha almak için mutfağına doğru yöneldi. Bugün herkes içmek için çok hevesliydi ve içecekler de çabucak tüketiliyordu. Gürültülü müzik, mutfağın duvarları sayesinde içeride biraz daha boğuktu. Buzdolabının kapağını açtı ve kafasını içeri uzattı.

Telefonunun _Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr _diye çaldığını fark etmedi.

Ama Kiba etti.

"Naruto!" diye bağırdı müziğin üzerinden.

"Ne oldu?" diye cevap verdi buzdolabından.

"Telefon!"

"Tamam!" bir şişe gazozu alarak mutfaktan dışarı çıktı. Yakınlardaki masanın üzerine şişeyi koyarak müziğin sesini kıstı, herkese sessiz olmaları için haykırdı ve telefonu yerinden kaldırdı.

"Alo?"

Cevap gelmedi.

Odanın etrafına bakındı. Yakın olarak tanıdığı herkes buradaydı. Gizemli aramaların sahibi onlardan biri olamazdı. Öteki taraftan hiç ses gelsin gelmesin, müziğin sesi çok yüksekti.

Naruto apartmanından dışarı çıkıp arada durdu. Müziğin sesi alçak sesli dum-tıslara kadar düşmüştü.

"Alo? Beni tanıyor musun? Yani cidden…" sözünü yarıda kesti. Yoksa bu doğum gününe rasgelmiş öylesine bir arama mıydı? "Tanrı aşkına, keşke bir şey _söylesen!"_

Çileden çıktığını açıkça belli eden bir şekilde püfledi ve sabırsızlıkla saçlarını çekiştirdi. Telefona pis pis baktıktan sonra kapama tuşuna uyarı vermeksizin bastı. Bu ani çıkışlar onun için pek de alışılmadık değildi.

Sarışın, apartmana geri döndü. Birisi müziği geri açmıştı.

Kimse ona kimin aradığını sormadı, bu yüzden morali gizemli arayanından dolayı epey bozulmuş bir halde partisine geri katıldı.

-o-o-

Naruto'nun aklına bu aylık aramalardan birine bahsetmek _hiç _gelmedi. Cidden bunu hiç düşünmedi. Acayip derecede can sıkıcı arayanı her kimse artık, şimdiye kadar hiçbir şekilde canını yakmamıştı. Ya da öyleyse de bunun farkında değildi. Böyle devam etmesine izin verdi.

Kulakları tırmalayan öksürüğü, apartmanın yoğun havasına karıştı. Hasta olması pek sık rastlanan bir olay değildi, sonuçta onu iyileştiren Kyuubi vardı. Ama yine de işte burada, yüksek ateşle yatağın içinde uzanıyordu. Akşama kadar sapasağlam olacağından emindi ama şu anda bununla uğraşmak zorundaydı.

Hasta olmasının sebebini gayet iyi biliyordu, cidden. Yine aşırı yoğun jutsu çalışmalarına geri dönmüştü. Her ne kadar bunun kendi suçu olmadığını bilse de, Naruto kendini Sasuke'yi geri getirememe konusunda suçlu hissetmekten alıkoyamıyordu. Eski arkadaşını düşünmeden kaç gün geçirebilirdi ki? Sakura'yı her gördüğünde onu ve bozulan sözünü hatırlıyordu.

_Onu beraber geri getireceğiz!_

Tabii. Başka bozulan bir söz daha.

Sakura bunu ona karşı hiç tutmadı. Bunun, onun suçu olmadığını da biliyordu.

Ama yine de o aksini düşünüyordu. Kendini eğitmeye çalışması bunu unutması için tek yoldu, sadece birkaç anlığına da olsa.

Yine de şu anda kayıp arkadaşını ya da hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı pembe saçlı kızı düşünmüyordu, aklında olan tek şey ne kadar berbat hissettiğiydi. Elbette ki yakında iyileşecekti…

Bir şuurlu, bir şuursuz, rüyalarda ve sayıklayarak zaman geçti. Oda ya çok sıcaktı, ya çok soğuk, ya çok nemli, ya çok kuru, ya da hepsi beraber. Ah, tabii bir de şu ısrarla dinmeyen_ Zırrr_ sesi. Şu kahrolası, berbat, beynine çıkan _Zırr sesi._

Naruto'nun bunun çalan telefonun sesi olduğunu anlaması için epey vakit geçmesi gerekti. Bir şey olursa diye telefonu yatağının yanındaki başucu masasının üzerine bırakmıştı. Yataktan çıkmaya ve öbür odaya sürünmeye çalışırken ölüp kalmak istemiyordu.

Güçsüzce telefona uzandı ve cevaplama tuşuna basıp kulağına götürdü.

Öksürdü. "Alo?"

Tanıdık sessizlik ve onun içinde elektriğe benzeyen bir cızırtı sesi onu karşıladı.

İç çekti. Sessiz arayanla uğraşacak havada değildi… Ama yine de kafasının içindeki bu karmaşada Naruto ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordu bile.

"En kötü zamanlama konusunda uzman mısın yoksa uygunsuz zamanlarda aramaktan zevk alan sadistik alçağın teki misin?" diye sordu sarışın kızgınca, bir an sonra bütün ciğerini telefonun üzerine boşalttı. Eh, daha sonra telefonu dezenfekte etmesi gerekecekti.

Sırtının üzerine geri döndü ve telefonu tutan elini gevşekçe kulağının yanına getirdi. Sarışın, öteki tarafın cevabını boşu boşuna beklerken arada birkaç kere uykuya dalıp dalmadığına emin olamadı. Zamanla ilgili bütün duyuları kapalıydı.

"Pekala," dedi balgam dolu sesiyle, "beni ne diye arıyorsun?"

Zihni bir konudan çabucak bir başkasına atladı. Yüksek ateş ve öksürükler arasında, zihninde açık bir düşünce yoktu.

"Onu özledim."

Eğer karşı taraf Naruto'nun ağzından ne kaçırdığına dair bir fikri varsa da bunu bilmek mümkün değildi.

"O da özledi. Ben haklıydım. Hepimiz onu özledik. Birçoğumuz onu birçok şey için suçluyoruz çünkü kızgınız. Bazılarımız ağlıyor çünkü üzgünüz," diye konuşmasına devam etti, geçen her saniye göğsündeki ağırlığın hafiflediğini hissederek. "Bazılarımız onu lanetliyor çünkü onu seviyoruz. Bazılarımız onu yüceltiyor çünkü ondan nefret ediyoruz."

Sonunda oda rahat edilebilecek bir sıcaklığa ve neme gelmişti. Yoksa iyi hissetmesini sağlayan konuşması mıydı? Naruto karar veremedi. Ama, belki de Kimseyle konuşmanın onu daha iyi hissettirebileceğini düşündü, neden olmasındı ki?

"Onun dönmesini istiyorum ki kendimi her an suçlu hissetmeyeyim. Belki onun o dudağının kenarıyla verdiği sırıtışı dünyanın yeniden düzgün dönmesini sağlar… Belki o karanlık bakışları… güneşin doğru dürüst ısıtmasını sağlar… Belki o 'Hn'ları… O'nu mutlu eder… yine…" örtüleri çekip burnunu örttü. Sesi hafifçe boğuk geliyordu ama umursamadı, "Belki… o hepimizin ihtiyacı olduğu bir ilaçtı… ama biz bunu kabul edemedik…"

İsmini söylemek istiyordu. Belki o acı tatlı ismi söylemek ateşinin düşmesini sağlardı. Yoksa bunların hepsi Kyuubi'nin işi miydi? Naruto iyi hissettiği sürece bu umurunda bile değildi. Ateşi yavaşça düşecekti. Saat kaçtı ki? Kimseyle ne kadardır konuşuyordu acaba?

Bilinçsizce telefonu biraz daha kulağına bastırdı. "Sasuke…"

Yine uyuyup uyandığının farkında değildi ama ön kapısı açılıp tanıdık bir ses ona seslenince kendine geldi.

"Naruto?"

Gözlerini açtı. "Sakura-chan…" diye telefona konuştu, doğruldu ve kapatma tuşuna bastı.

Yeniden sapasağlamdı.

-o-o-

Kaç ay geçmişti? Bir oğlanı değil de bu on sekiz yaşındaki genç adamı karşılayabilmek için? Kaç arama, sessiz arama onu rahatsız etmek için çalmıştı, bu genç adam için? Uzun saçlar ve yeniden parlayan mutlu gözler için?

Yeniden iyiydi.

Artık kendini suçlu değil daha çok nostaljik hissediyordu. Sonunda hayatına devam etmeyi başarmıştı.

Her ne kadar başta inatçı olsa da, kendi hayatına dönmüştü.

Diğer herkes de öyle.

Bir şeyin üzerinde ne kadar düşünebilirdin, onun için ne kadar mızıldanır, tepinir, şikayet eder, ağlar, bağırır, çağırır, aynı şeyi tekrar ve tekrar yapardın, ondan vazgeçmeden önce?

Ondan vazgeçmişlerdi.

Pes etmenin verdiği pişmanlık üstünde başk karanlık hisler de barındırıyordu elbette. Bu eski arkadaşlarını artık umursamadıkları anlamına mı geliyordu? Varlığının artık bir anlamı yok muydu? Onu öylece unutmak ve kendi hayatınları bencilce düşünmek haince bir şey miydi? Ama bu yeni pişmanlığı, eski pişmanlığından çok çok daha ufaktı.

Naruto, kanepesinin üzerinde oturmuş baş parmaklarıyla oynuyordu. Saçlarını elinden geldiğinde temizlemiş ve giysilerini mümkün olan en düzgün hale getirmişti. Çocukluğu boyunca yüzünde taşıdığı gülümsemesi, artık bu genç adam olduğu dönemde de onunla beraberdi. Ne kadar da mutlu görünüyordu.

Bekliyordu.

Birkaç saniyede bir kapıya dönüyor, sonra yanında duran buket çiçeklere baktıktan sonra tekrar kapıya bakıyordu. Çok gergindi, evet, ama mutlu gergin.

Telefon çaldı.

_Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr._

Yerinden hafifçe sıçradı ama direk telefona doğru atıldı.

"Alo?" diye sordu nefes nefese; içinden ekilmemek için bütün gücüyle yalvardı.

Cevap almayınca yüzü biraz asıldı. Artık biraz daha sakindi, yatağına yürüdü ve kendini üzerine attı. Yumuşak saçlarından elini geçirdi, saç dibine hafifçe masaj yaptı. Kurumuş dudaklarının arasından uzun uzun üfledi. Sonra neşesi yerine geldi. Bu "Kimse"ye güzel haberleri vermesi için son birkaç kerede fırsatı olmamıştı.

"Bil bakalım ne oldu?" dedi kimseye. Nedense hep bu karşıdaki kişiye güvenebileceğine dair bir his taşımıştı. Her ne kadar hiç cevap alamasa da, karşıdaki hep onu dinliyordu sonuçta. "Sonunda teklifimi kabul etti! Bu gece ilk buluşmamız. Yani ilk _gerçek_ buluşmamız…"

Bir kez daha, kapıya göz attı. Yine eski mutluluğu geri dönmüştü. Bunu içinde tutması mümkün değildi. "Onun ne kadar peşinde gezdim hiçbir fikrin var mı? Beş yıl! Beş yıl!" diye haykırdı. "Ama sonunda beni kabul etti…" diye sırıttı Kimseye.

Kapıdan tıklama sesi ve tatlı, narin bir "Naruto?" sesi duyuldu.

"Aha," dedi biraz daha yatışmış bir sesle. "Geldi işte. Hoşça kal."

Kapama tuşuna bastı ve buket çiçeği yerinden aldı.

-o-o-

Sonunda apartman ona aşırı ufak gelmeye başladı. Artık bunu maddi olarak kaldırabileceğinden daha büyük bir yere taşındı, sonuçta artık bir Jounin'di. Chuunin sınavını atlatmayı beceren dokuzlu gruptan herkes Jouninliğe yükselmişti, Shikamaru hariç; çünkü o çoktan ANBU olmuştu bile. Gai'nin takımı da ANBU'daydı.

Yıllar ne de çabuk geçmişti.

Yine de hiçbir şey değişmemişti.

Naruto hala gürültücüydü ve herkesi rahatsız ediyordu, aynı zamanda seven ve sevilen, sevimli ve yakışıklı, sakar ve endamlıydı da. Hala Naruto'ydu. Ve artık Sakura'yla beraberdi.

Ama taşınmak bile on beş yaşından beri aldığı aramalardan kaçmasına yardımcı olamamıştı. Nasıl olduysa olmuş, gizemli arayanı bu yeni telefon numarasını da bulmuştu ve aramalar her zamanki gibi ayda bir devam ediyordu. Cidden bunu hiç kafasına takmadı.

Aramalar o kadar uzun süredir devam ediyordu ki, günlük hayatının, daha doğrusu aylık hayatının bir parçası olmuştu.

Sakura, Naruto'nun yanına taşınmadı, sonuçta henüz evli değildiler ama yine de bu yeni iki katlı eve gittiği oluyordu. Ailesi umursamıyordu. Naruto umursamıyordu. Sakura umursamıyordu. Kimse umursamıyordu.

Yine başka bir buluşma için hazırlanıyorlardı. Sakura oturma odasında oturmuş kendini hazırlıyordu. Naruto her zaman hazırlanmak için son saniyeyi seçiyordu ama Sakura makyajına uzun uzadıya ve aşırı derecede özen gösterdiği için hep vaktinde yetişmeyi beceriyordu. Ve bunu her ne kadar hiç itiraf etmeyi planlamasa da, yarım saat üzerinde emek döktüğü makyaj, onun için Sakura'nın sevimli yüzünde pek de bir fark yaratmıyordu.

O kadar kapatıcı, allık, göz farı ve dudak parlatıcısı… Eh, her zaman sevimli gözüktüğü doğruydu ama o, o kadar fark bulabildiğini söyleyemezdi. Yine de, bir şey söylemek onun haddine miydi? Eğer makyaj yapmasına izin vermezse, gitmeye hazır olmadığını söyleyip dırdır ederdi.

Ayaklarının tekine çorap geçirilmiş bir şekilde odada oradan oraya koşturarak giyebileceği düzgün bir gömlek aradı. Sonuçta bu akşam öyle pahalı bir yere gitmeyeceklerdi. Sadece uzun zamandır vakit bulamadıkları için ufak bir festivali ziyaret edeceklerdi.

Düşecekmiş gibi oradan oraya hoplarken telefon çaldı.

_Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr._

Hala vakti vardı. Telefonu açtı.

"Alo?" neredeyse anında bunun kimseden olduğunu anladı. Bu yüzden gelmeyecek olan cevabı beklemeden devam etti. "Yine kötü zamanlama. Onunla yine buluşmamız var," dedi ve diğer çorabını ayağına geçirdi.

Aşağı kattan Sakura ona seslendi.

"Naruto! Hala hazır değil misin?"

Kapıya koştu ve açıp telefonu ağzından uzaklaştırdı, sonuçta karşısındakini sağır etmek istemiyordu. "Evet! Birazdan geliyorum, tatlım!"

"Acele etsen iyi olur!"

"Biliyorum!"

Telefonu kulağına yeniden getirdi. "Gitmeliyim, hoşça kal."

Aramayı bitirdi ve telefonu çarşafının üzerine fırlattı.

-o-o-

Sonunda.

Evlenmişlerdi. Üç yıl çıktıktan sonra evlenmişlerdi. Ve Sakura hamileydi.

Telefon aramaları kesilmemişti ve telefonu açan genellikle Naruto oluyordu. Belki bu Naruto'nun inadıydı, ya da istikrarı ama arayanı gösteren telefonlar çıktıktan sonra bile bu yeni özellikli telefondan almadılar.

Naruto, onları arayan kişileri zaten tanıyor olacaklarını savunmuştu. Sakura, içten içe onun bir _telefona_ karşı inatçılığına hayret ediyordu ama ister istemez onun isteğini kabul etti. Ama gizemli arayanı hakkında ona hiçbir şey sormadı.

Naruto geçen altı yıla rağmen hala kimseye o gizemli aramalardan bahsetmemişti ama Sakura elbette aptal değildi. Onun belirli aralıklarla aramalar aldığını biliyordu. Naruto'nun konuşma biçiminden anlaşıldığı kadarıyla karşı taraf hiç cevap vermiyordu.

Ama bunu hiç sorgulamadı. Konuştukları şeyler zararsızdı ve Naruto da Sakura'yı aldatmayacak kadar zekiydi. Özellikle o kadar yıl peşinden koşup onun sevgisini elde etmeye çalıştıktan sonra.

Belki de bu ikisinin de bozmayacağı özel hayata saygı için gizli bir sessizlik yemini gibi bir şeydi.

Şimdi Sakura ve Naruto kanepede huzurlu bir şekilde oturuyorlardı. Birbirlerine sarılmışlardı ve Naruto, Sakura'nın şişik karnını büyük bir şefkatle okşuyordu. Arada sırada dudaklarını götürüp pembe saçlara bastırıyordu ve kulağına tatlı şeyler fısıldıyordu ve o da ona tatlı, annemsi bir tavırla gülümsüyordu.

Bu öğle Tsunade'ye gidip bebeğin kontrolünü yaptıracaklardı. Ama şimdilik boş vakitleri vardı.

_Zırrr. Zırrr. Zırrr._

Çalan telefon onları o ruh halinden sıyırdı.

"Ben bakarım," dedi Naruto usulca ve karısının yanaklarından öptü. Sakura başını salladı ve yumuşak, tüylü kanepeye yayıldı.

Naruto mutfak tezgahının üzerinden uzanarak telefonu aldı ve cevapladı. "Uzumakilerin evi," dedi. Eskiden dediği "alo" yerini artık daha resmi bir karşılamaya bırakmıştı.

Naruto arayanın kimse olduğunu fark edince uzun taburelerden birine oturdu. Sessizce konuşmaya başladığında gözleri odağını kaybetti. İçinden bir ses ona bu tek taraflı konuşmayı Sakura'ya duyurmamasını istediğini fısıldadı.

"Biliyorsun," diye neredeyse fısıldadı. "altı yıllık aramadan sonra keşke yalnızca _bir_ şey söylesen… bir kereliğine, sadece… sadece sesini duymak için, kim olduğunu öğrenmek için. Bazen çok yorucu bir hal alabiliyor, anlıyorsun ya?" Aklından saçma sapan bir fikir geçti. "Sence de senin benim hayatımla ilgili her detayı bilmen ama benim senin hakkında hiçbir şeyi bilmemem haksızlık değil mi?"

Kimseye güldü.

"Eh, her neyse… Sana birkaç ay önce ne dediğimi anımsıyor musun? İşte bugün bebeğin cinsiyetinin ne olduğunu öğrenmeye gideceğiz. Ne kadar heyecan verici, değil mi? Eğer seni bilseydim, bebek için düzenleyeceğimiz partiye davet ederdim ama bilmiyorum. O yüzden…" sustu ve saatine baktı.

Zaman yine akıp gitmişti. Tsunade'yi görme saati gelmişti neredeyse.

Sessizce olduğu yerde oturdu, bir ses duyabilmek için umutla… Belki bu sefer…

Dakikalar geçti. Sakura kanepenin üzerine uyuyakalmış olmalıydı. Son birkaç haftadır çok yurgundu zaten.

"Pekala…" dedi sesinde kesin bir kararlılıkla, Kimseyle konuşmasını sonlandırırken hep bu ses tonunu kullanıyordu. "Sanırım bu…"

"Tebrikler."

Şok, bütün benliğini sardı. Gözleri büyüdü ve boştaki eli mermer tezgahı kavradı.

Kimse bir şey söylemişti.

Ama söylediği _şey _değildi Naruto'yu özlemin yakıp yıktığı denize sürükleyen. Onun _sesiydi_.

O ses. Kaç yıl geçerse geçsin o sesi hafızasından silip atması mümkün müydü hiç? Sarışının içi birden birşeyle doldu, kalbinin atışını deli gibi artırarak. Görüşü bulanıklaştı ve başı döndü.

Unutulmuş bir duyguydu bu. Neydi? Hayranlık? Hasret?

Yoksa…?

Bunu düşünmeye cesaret edebilecek miydi?

Sevgi?

Ne olduğunu bir türlü çıkaramadı. Zaman sanki şeytan kovalıyormuş gibi akıp geçti. Çok az zaman…

Saniyeleri uzatmak istiyordu.

Kimse sonunda cevap vermişti.

Sonunda, sonunda!!

Ama…

"Usuratonkachi."

Boğazı kurudu, onu deli eden, inanılmaz derecede bir kuruluk. Konuşmak istiyordu, bir şeyler söylemek. Ama yapamıyordu.

Ve aramaları almaya başladığından beri ilk kez, Kimse telefonu ilk kapatan oldu.

Çevir sesi kafatasını yarıp geçerek, kemiklerine, iliklerine işledi.

Gözlerinin kenarlarında gözyaşları birikmeye başladı.

Artık konuşabilirdi ama çok geçti.

"Sasuke…" dedi kendisi olmayan bir sesle.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke!"

Haykırışı yankılandı, Sakura'yı uyandırdı. Kocasının paniklemiş sesinden, aynı ismi tekrar tekrar çağırmasından dolayı şoka uğramıştı. Bütün ev, onun Kimse için hıçkırıkları ve haykırışlarıyla doldu.

"_Sasuke!"_

Gözyaşları düştü.

Telefon kırıldı.

Kimse gitmişti.


End file.
